Viva La Demyx!
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: So it begins... This is a complete side project, don't expect regular updates on this one. When I do update, it'll probably be in bulk, though! MAY INCLUDE: Demyx x Xaldin, -probably nothing explicit-, KH character bashing, random randomness..
1. Red Tape

**Title: **Red Tape**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme/Topic:** Demyx and Xaldin know each other too well to not hurt each other.**  
Rating:** PG-15**  
Character/Pairing/s:** XalDem**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I'm aware of.**  
Word Count:** 515**  
Summary:** Demyx and Xaldin have too much to lose when they fight; it's the price that they pay for getting so close to each other.  
**Song:** Without You – Breaking Benjamin**  
A/N:** I have never ever written a gay pairing that wasn't two of my original characters, so this was both weird and strangely gratifying for me to do. Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine XalDem would be an official pairing. Obviously, then, I own none of these things.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

Demyx shook his head at the man before him.

It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to annoy him, but Demyx couldn't help but try to get a reaction out of Xaldin.

Baiting Xaldin was as much a sport as it was a pastime; one wrong move and you could count yourself in with the sushi he was slicing for dinner.

But sometimes Demyx went too far.

Xaldin had confided a lot to Demyx in the years that they'd known each other; so much so that when they occasionally had spats and fights Demyx had enough ammunition to have Xaldin running away, tail between his legs, within five minutes.

He rarely did so, but when he and Xaldin got into an argument one night and he snapped and started insulting everything from Demyx's homeworld to his element and everything else he'd ever cared about, Demyx fought back.

Xaldin looked so hurt that night that Demyx was sure he'd never so much as _look_ at him again, let alone talk to him like they used to.

But he did. He came back!

Apologies were made and accepted, and Demyx and Xaldin baked a celebration cake (which they defended with their existences; it was _their_ cake!).

And Demyx smiled and smiled and smiled for days.

But that was then. And this time was worse; so, so much worse.

He'd crossed the line; he'd insulted Xaldin's sister, the only relative that he'd had before becoming a Nobody and losing track of her.

And now Xaldin was demanding an apology, and Demyx was shaking his head and nothing would ever be the same and Demyx was panicking and he was going to cry and-

Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug.

Xaldin's hugs were always the best, probably because even though he looked big and scary he could be warm and cuddly when he wanted to be.

Demyx snuggled himself into Xaldin's chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was angry. I didn't mean to say that about her."

"It's okay, Dem, I know you're not bright enough to keep away from red tape."

Demyx tried to pull away and look up at Xaldin, but he held on too tight for him to move. Instead, he mumbled into the other man's chest, "I'm not stupid, you're just far too smart to be normal."

Xaldin laughed, his chest reverberating with the sound, and Demyx smiled a little smile of contentment.

"I don't know whether I should be pleased or insulted by that comment," he rumbled.

Demyx managed to worm his way out of Xaldin's arms and smiled up at him, "How about we discuss this in your room, yeah?"

He reached up and pulled the other man's head down rather roughly, tipping him off-balance for a moment, and kissed his nose sweetly.

He then proceeded to sashay in the direction of III's room, hips swinging in time to some unknown and completely internal rhythm.

Xaldin grinned and followed his younger companion, a faintly bemused yet pleased glimmer in his eyes and an ever so tiny bounce in his step.

* * *

The chorus line of the song that I listened to while writing this went "**I can't face the dark without you**".

Ironic, huh?


	2. Themes?

Hmm...

I want to have a themes story!

I would absolutely love to write the stories that you want me to; the whole "send me a word and I'll give you a story" thing makes me write as if a whole hoard of Heartless were standing over my shoulder, waiting for me to be done.

I've done it before, for friends, but I know what they like so it's not really fair.

Therefore!

Send me your words!

I want to see them, I want to learn new ones and I want to write stories about weird things like ice-cream cake and Sippy Cups.

And please note that, since I'm putting this in Viva La Demyx, all of the stories will be mostly central to him.

Onwards!

~ Jas


	3. Music

**Title: **My Boyfriend Is...**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme:** Music**  
Rating:** PG-16**  
Character/Pairing/s:** XalDem**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I'm aware of.**  
Word Count:** 640**  
Summary:** Xaldin mulls over Demyx's song choice of the day.  
**Song:** My Boyfriend Is Music – Skye Sweetnam**  
A/N:** If you don't like yaoi (or alternatively the pairing XalDem), this is not the story for you.**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine XalDem would be an official pairing. Obviously, then, I own none of these things.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

Xaldin was going to kill Demyx, he decided.

The boy had been repeating the same chorus over and over all day long, and even the people walking past them on the street were giving him looks (_him_, not the idiot singing), ranging from blatantly horrified to "Hey, how you doin'?" in nature.

All. Freakin'. Day.

* * *

_Breakfast; 0700 Hours:_

"Pfft, dude if you don't stop him from singing that, Xemnas might ban you from seeing each other for, like, ever!" exclaimed Xigbar as the boy poured himself some Cheerios and took his place at the bench.

Zexion giggled. The little bugger _giggled_! HE NEVER SO MUCH AS CRACKED A SMILE, THE LITTLE EMO BASTARD!

Axel, who was slowly burning a muffin which he had carved into the shape of Saïx's head, merely shrugged and continued his minor pyro rampage (when asked later why he was doing this, he replied "Ask Isa"; no one was willing to do this, so the matter was dropped).

* * *

_In The Halls, 0745 Hours:_

Xaldin heaved a sigh as the man in front of him danced to his chorus, frequently accenting the beats with a hip shake or wiggle.

"**My boyfriend is the bang, the boom, the beat!**"

Xaldin could appreciate that line. He made a lot of noise when he was in the kitchen, and was absolutely accepting that Demyx would sing about his rather loud cooking habits. At least he didn't set five course meals on fire as "presentation" like certain _other_ people.

"**He's beating down the door, to get to me!**"

It wasn't Xaldin's fault that Demyx had locked himself in the goddamned bathroom, okay?

"**You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit!**"

... Or at least that's what Xaldin thought he heard. Sometimes the line was a mumbled, as though Demyx was singing his own version of the song and not what had originally been written (while he was desperately fighting the urge to sing the original as he did so).

But Xaldin wasn't the musician of the two, and it was the last line of Demyx's chorus loop that he was most concerned about (and which brought him the most trouble).

"**The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit!**"

Xaldin knew perfectly well what Demyx meant by _that_ line. No explanation needed there, and even the dumbest people in Hollow Bastion had given him looks for _that_ one.

Especially since his companion insisted on jaggedly jerking his hips from side to side for added emphasis on each euphemism for his-

Well, you get the picture.

* * *

_Hollow Bastion; Present:_

Demyx turned around and grinned at him, smiling so wide that it looked like his pretty little head was about to unhinge.

"I haven't asked you yet; do you like the song I've been singing?" he asked, so innocent that Xaldin wondered if he was the one thinking dirty thoughts and Demyx was just singing.

Of course when Demyx clung onto his neck and essentially attached himself to Xaldin's front, he was back to his original assumption; Demyx wanted something.

Xaldin would put money on the "what" factor of Demyx's want.

"I do, I suppose," he replied, his companion hanging off of his front like a rag doll monkey.

"Heh, I re-wrote one line for you. The original song is called "My Boyfriend Is Music". But guess what, Xal?"

"What is it, Demyx?" he asked, wondering what it was that he was seeing in the younger Nobody's eyes.

Demyx pulled himself up and leaned into Xaldin's ear.

"I like you more than music."

He then proceeded to let go and continue on his quest to... somewhere...

Xaldin sighed, no longer caring where Demyx was taking him.

Demyx was, for all of his banter and light-"heartedness", the same as the rest of them.

He'd never, ever, tell Xaldin that he loved him.


End file.
